


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dom Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Kim Jonghyun-centric, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Minor Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Lee Taemin, Top Kim Jonghyun, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**5:20 PM**

"Sorry I can't pick you up Minnie."Taemin just sighed into the phone and scratched his head."It's okay Minho-hyung."He said."I'll find a way to manage."

He heard Minho sigh on the other end."If you're sure Taeminnie."He replied.Taemin forced a slight laugh."I'll be just fine hyung.Quit being a worry wart."He said.


End file.
